The Force Returns
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Luke has sensed another possible Jedi on Coruscant who wields Mace Windu's old lightsaber but war is on the horizon as Snoke's interest in Princess Rain leads to Kylo's breaking point. The Girl with the Ewok is strong with the force but can she be turned to the Dark Side or will Leia finally have her son back for good? Princess Rain's necklace may hold the greatest secret yet!
1. The Girl With the Ewok

Chapter I:  
The Girl With the Ewok

Kylo Ren had felt the force disturbed for quite some time. He was sure his master felt it as well but the thought of another member using the force scared him more than normal. The First Order was thriving since Luke Skywalker's disappearance and since he vanished, the Force had been strong. Now with the presence of this new holder, the Force was strong in this individual. He had to find this strong individual.

Kylo Ren paced back and forth thinking about this disturbance. They had made sure to kill all of Luke's students to insure future Jedi would never join the Resistance. Whoever this person was he had to find them or Luke Skywalker may rise to his true power once again…

* * *

She spotted a Pikobi watching her and Grazer eat lunch in their normal sitting tree as ships above made their way into the largely populated area ahead. Grazer mumbled as he munched on his lunch.

"Oh he's not bothering us," The girl replied to the Ewok. It was only a few years ago when Grazer had appeared as a small infant in front of the Senate. She took him in after her father volunteered to take care of him. Since then, Grazer and her had become the best of friends and studied archery together until they could master shooting the large bird-bats from the sky.

Lately a strange presence has been calling to her through her dreams. She couldn't process it, nor understand it except that no matter what she did the same dream occurred every night. A man carrying a red lightsaber was chasing her through some forest type area as voices screamed her name. A flash of purple light always awoke her before the man carrying the red lightsaber attacked.

She shook her head and packed up her lunch. "Come on, we need to head back before we're found missing."

Grazer hopped down and pulled out his bow searching for enemies. The girl jumped and landed smoothly on the leafy ground. A branch cracked and she pointed her bow at an extremely handsome man wearing a ripped shirt.

"Sorry! I'm trying to find my BB-8 droid. He ran off in search of something and we can't seem to find him." The man smiled and lowered his hands. "My name is Poe Dameron, miss."

"Where do you come from?" The girl shouted.

"The Resistance! We are here because Luke Skywalker feels the presence of another possible Jedi and believes he might be located here."

"Jedi? Luke is the only living Jedi after he lost all his students to the First Order."

"Not anymore. He's training a girl named Rey. She managed to escape the First Order and help destroy the Starkiller," Poe replied.

"The senate would know if a Jedi were living here. They've been searching for one since the Empire fell," The girl spat.

"Miss, please believe me. I'm just looking for my droid not plotting to take over the planet or kidnap you. I'm sure you and your Ewok have much to do and would rather not waste time on a pilot."

The girl lowered her bow and tilted her head. "A pilot?" Grazer shouted in glee.

"I don't understand…"

"We've been looking for a pilot that could help us," The girl replied. Poe smiled and shook her hand.

"Depends… The Resistance doesn't take in fugitives but recently we've gained hundreds of new fighters after the destruction of the First Order base."

"Oh no, Poe. We're not looking to join your rebellious group. Grazer wishes to see his family again. We would like a ride to Endor," The girl replied.

"Endor? That's halfway across the galaxy!"

"I'll pay you, Poe." The girl tossed him a bag filled with gold. He looked at it and stared at her.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Rain and this is my best friend Grazer."

"Rain? What a peculiar name for a girl…"

"My mother said the name suits me well since I was born during the worst storm Coruscant has witnessed in centuries."

Rain walked towards the tall skyscrapers as Poe followed her. He wasn't sure how to respond to Rain's cry for help when war with the First Order has gone quiet. Luke Skywalker was determined to seek out the mysterious Jedi before Kylo Ren could. However, Rain's determination and pretty face charmed him and what else was the furry Ewok that interested him. Ewoks only lived on Endor and never traveled. How could Grazer have end up here?

The three of them traveled through the heavily populated streets and hopped onto a train that took them to the highest points of the city. Rain looked out the window and gazed at the hundreds of ships and freight cars soaring through the sky towards another planet. For years her only dream was to leave Coruscant, though her parents refused this request.

"Where do you live?" Poe asked her.

"You'll see," Rain replied. Grazer hopped up and clicked his tongue. The doors to the train opened and several guards walked on. One noticed the creature and walked towards him.

"Master Grazer, we've been looking for you and Lady Rain for hours. Princess Leia requests your presence at the Senate meeting," The guard said. Rain looked over at the guard and rolled her eyes.

"Master and Lady? Are you two senate members?" Poe asked the two of them. Rain laughed.

"Oh yes let's just make an Ewok a senate member. What a hoot!" Her laughed made Poe smile and blush.

"Lady Rain please follow me," Another guard said to her. She sighed and followed the guards off the train and into the large Senate building towering over multiple skyscrapers. The black dome sparkled in the sun and hundreds of tourists and men dressed in formal wear stood outside talking and taking pictures.

Rain followed the guards inside and stopped when she saw a small circular droid roll towards Poe. He beeped happily and looked over at Rain.

"Is that your droid?" Rain asked him.

"Miss, this is BB-8, the smartest droid and my companion," Poe introduced. The droid beeped madly and bumped into Rain's leg multiple times.

"Oh! Why if it isn't Lady Rain! What a pleasure to finally meet you." A gold droid approached her and shook her hand.

"That's C-3P0 and his friend R2-D2. They're Princess Leia's right hand men and also Luke Skywalkers' companions.

"Cheeky," Rain replied and walked down the hallway where dozens of droids unfamiliar to her walked past and introduced themselves. She only smiled and waved before finally running to find her parents. Her father was standing in front of the main entrance to the senate meeting room with a woman wearing dark pants and a green shirt. Her hair was braided up and stuck into her head but on her waist sat a blaster belt.

"Rain! We've been looking all over for you," her father said. The woman turned and smiled at her.

"Lady Rain, a pleasure to meet you," The woman extended her hand and Rain felt a zap of warmth and motherly comfort after shaking her hand. Rain knew that Leia would be waiting for her.

"Rain you should change! Those are not senate approved garments," Her father hissed. Rain looked down at her dark pants, knee high black boots and blue shirt that just touched her hips before the outer lighter color fabric extended to her mid-thigh. Her pretty auburn hair was already braided and hanging down to her mid back.

"Oh please, Vito, the girl is dressed perfectly fine. I shouldn't take long," Leia said sweetly. Rain's father grumbled and stepped aside to let Rain in. Poe ran towards her with his droid following close behind.

"General?" Poe asked.

"Poe pleasure to finally arrive. I assume you're with Lady Rain?"

"We met… I'm afraid I couldn't find what you are looking for though."

"Oh that's not a problem. Master Vito here has given me enough information on the whereabouts of the item. Please escort Lady Rain into the meeting room and I should be there momentarily."

Poe sighed and followed Rain into the large meeting area where hundreds of senate members and various other government officials from numerous planets and moons sat in large saucer-like balconies overlooking one large saucer floating in the middle of the room. Rain took a seat in the front and pulled out her arrow cleaning kit. Poe gazed at the room as almost thousands of audience members sat in the numerous saucers. Just then the saucer floating in the middle of the room creeped towards an opening where Master Vito, his wife, Leia, and a few other government officials waited.

Rain began to clean her arrows and BB-8 watched her intensely making a few remarks.

"You have to clean them or they won't fire right. You wouldn't want to shoot dirty arrows would you?" Rain replied to the droid. Poe looked over at BB-8 who watched Rain intently.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to the Senate Building and ask that you please remain quiet as General Leia shares some information and requests for help," Vito announced. Leia stood on a platform and looked around.

"Luke Skywalker felt the presence of another Jedi or at least the Force has been disturbed by the presence of a possible Jedi Master. He has felt the presence here and asks all of you to give up any information on this if you can. The First Order may already be on the search for this person as well. As far as we know, only two Jedi exist but a possible third may be in our mists," Leia spoke.

"General Leia, although we would all love to witness the awakening of a new Jedi Master, no one has come forward or possess abilities to use the force," A member of the senate said.

"We believe the one Luke is searching for does not know of their power," Leia replied. The room fell silent. Rain stopped cleaning her arrow and peered over the railing to watch Leia. "Yes, the one who has caused the disturbance may not even know of the power they possess. Luke has warned me of this and thus we must act carefully."

"How can we figure out who the next upcoming Jedi is when the one who will possess this power doesn't even know who they are?" A senate member asked.

"I am asking for a favor and request for your help. Until Luke's arrival, we must keep our eyes open for the new awakener. There is an item that is calling out to this person that I have hide away. Only the true awakener will go after this item."

Grazer looked at me and whispered.

"I know… Luke Skywalker is coming here… Leia must want war here," Rain replied.

"Does Leia not think that there are spies to the First Order here?" Poe hissed. BB-8 shrilled in response.

"We need to leave tonight, Poe. Kylo Ren will be here soon to hunt down this Jedi and battle Luke and I rather not witness a slaughter," Rain whispered.

"Endor is a day's trip. I think I can get you there," Poe replied.

"The royal family should be moved immediately, sir," A senate member shouted. Master Vito stood up and looked over at the senate member.

"Why is that?"

"The First Order will receive word of Luke's arrival and plan to assassinate him, even if it means destroying the planet."

"Sir, My family are in good hands and I can assure you that if Kylo Ren would like to make an appearance then my daughter would have no problem defending herself when she has the Resistance here to protect her."

"Protect her? The princess is always sneaking out and plotting to leave the planet! Her stubborn attitude is putting a hold on finding the right suitor to rule."

Rain looked up at the senate member trashing her. Her father smiled at him and crossed his arms.

"My daughter has a killer eye to strike down the enemy. This Kylo Ren may have the force on his side but she's a deadly silent killer and I believe that she can protect herself and put up a fight if the time comes."

"Sir!" The member said. An arrow struck centimeters from his hand that sat of the railing of his saucer. The crowd looked and saw Rain standing with her bow in her hand.

"Did you see that? Of course not because you are not aware of your surroundings. You see I was cleaning my arrows this entire time but I still happened to pay attention to what General Leia was explaining. I'm sure Kylo Ren would fancy a meeting with me when word gets around that I can fire an arrow and hardly miss a target. By all means let the First Order drop by. They're already weak and few in numbers. General Leia, I accept Luke Skywalker's invitation of arrival and request his presence here as soon as possible," Rain responded. The senate burst into angry shouts and claps of approval as Rain picked up her bag and left the room. Her companions followed her as she walked through a secret door where a small vehicle was waiting.

"Princess Rain! Is the meeting already over?" A guard asked.

"For me it is, I don't handle babysitting well. Take me back to the palace please," Rain responded. The guard eyed Poe as he sat down next to Rain. "Oh please he's just a Resistance member. General Leia assigned him to protect me from First Order spies." The guard shrugged his shoulders and began driving through the tube into the streets of the city.

"So you're a princess?" Poe asked her.

"Princess of the Senate and future Queen when I find a suitor. My parents are having a hard time picking one out since I either punch them in the face or humiliate them."

"You are one fascinating woman, Princess."

"I take your sarcasm to heart and request that you do not speak for the rest of the journey," The Guard replied harshly.

"Oh quiet it, he's a pilot. All pilots are flirters," Rain snapped. "Anyway, yes I am pretty cruel but my only wish is to leave this hell hole. I wish to travel and explore the galaxy but lately my status and Kylo Ren's band of hooligans are getting in my way."

"You want to travel? Join the club I would like to visit a few planets myself when all of this is over."

The guard swerved into an underground tunnel where dozens of guards stood guarding a large golden gate. The gate opened and the vehicle stopped in front of a large red double door where two kids were waiting. They noticed Rain and shot towards the car.

"Rain!" The boy shouted. He grabbed her bow and plucked the string.

"Poe these are my younger siblings. Zeki and Zefa. They're both twins," Rain said. She hugged her sister before walking into the palace.

"How was the meeting?" Zeki asked. His messy brown hair stood up in multiple places but his boyish grin made him look older than he was. The twins were only sixteen making Rain almost twenty.

"Pretty boring but your idol is making an appearance here soon," Rain replied as they entered a large main area where dozens of guards stood watching the group past. Rain walked up the beautifully carpeted stairs towards her room on the second floor.

"LUKE SKYWALKER?" The twins screeched. Rain covered her ears and glared at them.

"Do you have to scream? Yes, anyway I need to work and you're bothering me. Go bother the guards," Rain replied and closed the door in front of the twins. Rain stared at the droid following Poe around.

"So this must be that droid that saved that Rey girl? Fancy thing…"

"He's a one of a kind model, Princess. I'm not surprised he was able to escape the First Order that many times. This little devil is incredibly smart and extremely talented."

"Huh? Well do you mind if I give him something to hold?" Rain asked and opened her nightstand to show Poe a chip. "I found this a few years ago in the old Jedi temple. I think it might have something important on it but I don't have a droid to scan it."

"BB-8, show us what's on it," Poe said and gave the droid the chip. BB-8 projected a map leading to a planet.

"Not another map…" Poe sighed.

"Hm… it might be more useful to Leia or Luke. I'm not getting involved in this Jedi business." Rain walked over to her closet and pulled out a bag already filled with clothes and an extra pair of shoes.

"Did you ever wonder why Luke senses the force being awakened here?" Poe asked.

"Yeah… because the new Jedi is here? He wants to resurrect the Jedi council so I'm letting him but I want no part of it. I'm not interested in that Jedi business. It causes too many wars and mass murders." Rain closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Poe crossed his arms.

"So you are not even remotely interested in meeting Luke Skywalker?"

"Nope. Besides, him being here is going to bring a war."

"What about your family and the people who live here? You're going to leave them here to die?" Poe asked.

"Of course not! See… I think you don't understand my mission of traveling to Endor."

"Well why are you traveling there then? A tea party to make friends?" Poe snickered.

Rain sneered and winked as she gave him a piece of paper that Leia gave her in the Senate building. "You have a new mission, Poe. General Leia requests you to escort me to Endor to revive an old pact for new allies and an army."


	2. The New Awakener

"Sir! Luke Skywalker will be visiting Coruscant to seek out the mysterious awakener of the force," A voice shouted from behind the door to Kylo Ren's sleeping quarters. He smiled and paced. An excellent place to hide where trillions of people would hardly notice your presence if you blend in properly. He had to please his master after the ordeal with Rey ended him weak. After six months of training with his master, Kylo finally felt strong again and ready to face Luke Skywalker.

"Well if Skywalker will be visiting, the First Order will also like to introduce themselves to this new awakener," Kylo responded.

"Yes sir!"

Kylo stared at his helmet sitting on its stand. He remembered the last time he visited Coruscant. Luke had taken his students to see the old Jedi temple and pay respects to Mace Windu's temple before an intense training period on Hoth. There he saw the Princess of Coruscant who was by far the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. She was smart and ambient that led her to spy on the younglings while they visited the temple. Master Skywalker most likely felt her presence but ignored her wandering eyes on his students until they boarded the ship.

"Solo, come here for a moment," Master Skywalker said as his students were preparing for a night rest in the ship's bunker.

"Master?" Ben Solo replied.

"Princess Rain was spying on us while we were in the Jedi Temple. Why do you think I let her?"

"I'm not sure Master… she seemed pretty harmless…"

"The ones who are curious about the force will most likely become greedy and start searching for it. The princess however sparks a different emotion to the force."

"Really? What?"

" _Fear."_

Kylo stopped and stared into the mirror on the wall. The mark Rey left on his face healed and left only a small jagged scar on his cheek. He wondered what Rain could possibly look like now. Back then her big brown eyes and bushy auburn hair made her look innocent but people do grow up…

He placed his helmet on his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He knew one thing. She won't be pleased of his company.

* * *

Rain watched Poe work the controls as they pulled out from hyperspace and reached Endor's atmosphere. Below thousands of Grazers must be living and working on the planet's surface making Rain even more excited. Not only has Leia asked her to complete this special mission, she finally could meet Grazer's family!

She pushed her face against the window to watch the ship edge closer to the planet. It was a swirl of green and blue that fascinated her; a planet that resembled a galaxy.

"You think they'll actually accept Grazer after dropping him off on your planet?" Poe asked her. Rain turned around and looked over at Grazer who sat eating a leafy twig nervously.

"No one knows who dropped him off but I'm sure they'll accept him as they would with any Resistance member," Rain smiled at her friend.

"There must be resistance members there already," Poe said as Rain took her seat and watched Poe work the controls for landing. BB-8 buzzed at Grazer who started to hit the small droid with his stick. "Are they expecting us?"

"Maybe? I'm sure Leia warned them that we would be coming," Rain replied.

They landed on a pad where a few Ewok's were watching them with curious looks. BB-8 cried in fear as the Ewoks swarmed the ship holding weapons. Rain stood up and opened the door. The clusters of furry creatures spoke to her in a language unknown to Poe. Rain responded and the group turned to look at Grazer sitting there behind Poe. She smiled and motioned for everyone to come meet the Ewoks.

"Hey… it'll be okay. They're family," Poe said and smiled at him as BB-8 rolled towards Rain. The leader of the group surrounding them danced happily as he talked to Rain. Slowly Grazer walked towards her and the other Ewoks stopped and stared at him.

"Grazer its okay! They want to meet you!" Rain said. One of the Ewoks rushed to him and hugged him.

" _Welcome to Endor!"_ The Ewok shouted to him. He smiled and rushed to meet the others surrounding his best friend and companions.

Poe looked over at the other Resistance ships and members sitting and talking to one another. A woman caught his eye and he gulped.

"Hey Rain... maybe we should just head back... I'm sure the Ewoks are on our side..." Poe said. Rain looked over at him with a confused look on her face.

"POE DAMERON," A woman's voice rang out and echoed through the trees. Rain looked over and saw a tiny orange creature stomp towards them wearing goggle glasses. "It has been too long to not see that handsome face of yours! Where is my boyfriend?"

"Maz! You look younger than the last time we saw each other! Chewy is with Rey and Luke at the moment they'll be arriving on Coruscant any time now," Poe replied.

Maz looked over at Rain and adjusted her glasses. "Ah a pleasure to finally meet the Princess of Coruscant. Many travelers have talked about you," Maz said.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maz. I didn't realize I was popular among travelers."

"Indeed you are Princess. They talk about your acts of bravery and companionship towards your people. That and the fact that you can shoot an arrow and never miss a target! I'm sure General Leia was highly interested in you when you fired that arrow at one of your senate members."

"Word travels fast around the Resistance doesn't it?" Poe asked and Maz laughed.

"We all need a good laugh since war is upon us once again. We can't stay here long, the First Order has been watching Endor for some time now," Maz replied. She watched the Ewoks huddle around Grazer talking in quiet voices. "Follow me, the head of clan has been waiting for your arrival."

* * *

 _"The resistance is in trouble?"_ The leader of the Ewoks said after a special dinner to welcome their guests. All the Ewoks knew Leia would ask for their help in the future when the time came but sending the Princess of Coruscant was very much a surprise.

"Luke Skywalker will be visiting Coruscant to seek out the new awakener of the force. Leia believes the First Order will also be seeking out this person to seduce them to the darkness and requests for extra help," Maz explained. The Ewoks gasped and their leaders stood up and slammed his wooden staff on the ground.

 _"Princess Leia will always be given our assistance. I shall give her a few troops but I must warn you our numbers are small and we are not the best fighters. My best men are trained to handle blasters the Empire left behind in their base but we don't have ship to send them. I am sorry, Princess Rain."_

"No worries, Princess Leia will have a ship sent out in the morning," Rain smiled. A few of the Ewoks cheered and raised their cups. The leader smiled and sat down as he toasted to the Resistance. Maz introduced a document asking for help in the reconstruction of her place to Rain who happily took it and would present it at the next senate meeting. Poe watched the Ewoks dance with his droid as he drank their strange alcohol. When the moon was at its highest point the partying began to diminish as Resistance members went back to their camp and Ewoks to their small homes.

The Ewoks showed their guests to the upstairs quarters of their main building above the dining area. Rain was surprised that the living quarters were spacious and had separate rooms to sleep. She took the room farthest from the main door and watched the night sky as the Ewoks below had a small gathering to celebrate their chosen fighters for Leia. Above her the stars twinkled and danced as few shot across the sky making her smile and wonder what life would be like if she wasn't royal. She heard Poe's snores from the other room and BB-8 had taken the fact that he also wouldn't be able to sleep with his master snoring so loudly. He rolled into Rain's room and beeped at her.

"I guess so, BB-8," Rain replied and picked up the heavy droid and place him on her bed. He made himself comfortable before shutting down for the night. Rain fell into the pillow and slowly shut her eyes as she smiled about the day's past events that rushed through her mind.

* * *

The same nightmare had taken over her dreams of dancing Ewoks. The mysterious red lightsaber welder was chasing her again through the forest and her legs kept her going until she approached a temple. The whispers increased as she walked closer and found herself standing in the middle of the temple.

 _The force is strong in you._

 _Luke Skywalker needs you._

 _A Jedi Knight has been awakened._

 _The council shall be reborn._

Rain walked towards the light shining in the back of the temple and noticed a strange crack in the wall where the light was shining on. She touched the wall and it crumbled to reveal a pedestal where a piece of metal was sitting on the top. Rain grabbed it and examined it. She felt a pull towards this piece of metal and a sudden spark of purple erupted in front of her. She stared at the beautiful purple color before noticing the red lightsaber in the distance.

 _Your power is strong, but your mind is weak, Princess Rain!_

It was then that a man carrying a blue lightsaber appeared and began to battle the man with the red one. Rain watched as the two battled but quickly the one with the blue fell and she watched as the one holding the red lightsaber killed the one holding the blue weapon. The man holding the red lightsaber approached her with his lightsaber pointing at her throat. She couldn't move or reach her own lightsaber.

 _Not even Skywalker can cut me down._

Rain woke up breathing heavily. She quickly got up and went into Poe's room.

"Poe!" She shook him awake and he shouted and reached for his gun. "No you idiot its me!"

"Rain? What's wrong are we under attack?"

"No! Poe, we need to go home. Luke Skywalker is in trouble!" She rushed out of the room and bumped into Maz and was adjusting her goggle glasses to see in the dark. "Maz?"

"You need to go home. I dreamed about your destiny. Where is Poe?" Maz replied and looked at the sleepy man entering the living room.

"Its a day trip with my ship. If Luke is already back we might be too late if the First Order is attacking," Poe rubbed his eyes.

"My ship will take half a day. Come on, Dameron. The princess needs to return home."

* * *

"So explain to me what you saw again?" Poe asked as the three of them entered hyperspeed. They left Grazer behind to spend time with his family and become accustomed to who he really was.

"I told you, I picked up this purple lightsaber and some guy holding a red one was after me but I think Luke came and tried to rescue me but he was killed and then I think I would be too unless we find out who this Jedi person is," Rain said in one breath. Poe looked over at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Kylo Ren... He's after Luke. I knew it," Maz said.

"So you know where this temple is?"

"Yes, its Mace Windu's burial temple. We built it to respect and honor him for his brave duties to help the council before it collapsed."

"Is the guy with the red lightsaber masked?"

"I think so..."

"Yep that's Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. He's General Leia and Han Solo's son but he went to the dark side after Snoke got his hands on him. I thought he died after the Starkiller exploded… Anyway he's pretty dangerous but he's nothing like Darth Vader supposedly. Rey was able to defeat him and she never picked up a lightsaber until the day they battled. I think you should go to that temple."

"I know… I'll protect that lightsaber and give it to the mystery Jedi bearer so I can stop having these nightmares."

"You think Kylo Ren wants it?"

"Well it belonged to one of the greatest Jedis. Who wouldn't want it?" Rain said and opened a pack of space chips.

"Hey I don't want you hurt or killed, Rain. I think Kylo wants you… you're somehow involved in this even if you don't want to be…"

"I know… I'm just really tired, Poe…"

"Tired of what?"

"Darkness overcoming light."

Maz looked over at Poe and sighed. Rain was up for awhile until she went into the bunker and fell asleep leaving Maz and Poe in the pilot cockpit.

"It's her, Poe. She's the new awakener," Maz said.

"I know... I had a feeling it was her all this time..." Poe replied.

Maz looked over at him and smiled. "You would make a good husband for her, Poe Dameron. Keep her close and she may choose you as a suitor." Poe's face turned a bright red and Maz laughed. "That Wookie better be there. I haven't seen my boyfriend in so long."

* * *

Poe parked the ship near the temple hidden from view and gave Rain a blaster. The day was slowly dying into night as the sun started to set in the east. They carefully made their way inside the temple and listened for any footsteps or weapons of light.

"Okay… where is that wall?" Maz asked.

"Over here. Cover me," Rain whispered and made her way to the back of the temple where she saw the large crack in the wall. She quickly knocked it down and saw the lightsaber sitting on the pedestal. She just brushed her fingertips on the handle just as Maz cried out to her when she was pulled into a mix of emotions of stabs of pain.

 _Welcome Princess Rain._

Rain turned and saw three figures standing before her. A man with a slight beard and cropped hair, another younger man with curly hair and a small green creature holding a wooden stick.

"Who are you three?" Rain asked them. She noticed she was standing in a forest with the lightsaber in her hand.

 _You have disturbed the force, child._ The curly man responded.

"No… I didn't do that. Sorry I would've known if I disturbed some force barrier or whatever it is," Rain replied.

 _Child, have you forgotten what you seen Luke Skywalker present in the temple all those years ago? You were drawn to the force since then. You have finally awaken the power within you when you are needed most._

 _The darkness will overcome the light if you do not accept your fate._ The man with the beard said.

 _Kylo Ren is slowly seeing the light. Use the force to guide him, Rain._ The curly haired man said to her. With that all three of them vanished and Rain grasped the lightsaber, the presence of what she thinks is the force surrounded her and welcomed her into a new life.

"Did you find it?" Poe shouted. Rain turned and tossed the lightsaber in her hand. It was pretty light for a dangerous weapon. She flicked the weapon and a purple light ejected from the top. Poe shouted with excitement as he watched Rain dance with her new weapon. She waved it around watching the light dance in the air. She noticed Poe watching and quickly stuffed the weapon in her bag. Maz quickly rushed towards her and held her hand.

"I still like my bow better," Rain replied coolly.

"Oh yeah, sure," Poe replied and rolled his eyes.

"You saw the spirits of the force haven't you?" Maz asked her.

"The beard guy and that green creature with the curly head guy? Yeah..."

"We must go to Leia quickly. Luke should be here soon and we know the First Order will be after this as well," Maz said and looked over at the backpack carrying the lightsaber. Poe looked at the backpack and then at Rain.

"Rain… didn't General Leia say that the one who awakened the force would find that lightsaber?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes, Poe. I'm the one everyone is searching for. Guess I'm going to be a Jedi now or whatever." She huffed and left the temple.

"Why are you so upset about that? Being a Jedi Knight is a huge honor!" Poe exclaimed.

"Not to me… I rather travel the galaxy not be this symbol of honor or courage. It doesn't sit well with me," Rain replied and snapped on her seatbelt. Maz and Poe exchanged glances before staring at Rain again.

"She's the first girl I ever known to reject the force," Maz replied. She smiled at Rain and took her hand. "Child, you remind me of someone I recently had the pleasure of meeting."

"Who?"

"Rey, the second Jedi Knight," Maz replied.

* * *

Guards from every direction poured in to greet Rain and Poe and ask if the mission was successful. Rain entered into the throne room where her parents and Leia sat talking about the First Order.

"Kylo Ren must be killed, Leia. I'm sorry he is your son but he has murdered countless people including Han Solo," Vito said. Leia only shook her head and sat down.

"My son was seduced by the darkness and Snoke. Luke can bring him back into the light, Vito. I believe in my brother," Leia replied.

"Maybe this new awakener can influence him to change sides and help the Resistance," Vito's wife, Clara, responded. Rain stepped forward into the room with Poe and Maz behind her. She pulled the lightsaber out of her bag and approached Leia. The general looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"Yes, Princess?" Leia asked. Rain looked over at her parents who noticed the lightsaber in their daughter's hand.

"You left this in Mace Windu's temple," Rain said and showed Leia the lightsaber. Leia's face blossomed into confusion before a smile erupted on her face.

"I had a feeling that it was you all along, Rain," Leia replied.


	3. The Skywalkers

Chapter III  
The Skywalkers

Kylo Ren reached Coruscant and felt the presence of the force stronger than ever. Whoever reawakened it has grown in tremendous strength.

"Sir, Luke Skywalker has not arrived yet. Should we land and find General Leia?" An officer asked.

"No. Wait until Skywalker appears with Rey and then we attack," Kylo replied. He pressed his hand on his still injured shoulder and stared at the lit up planet. General Leia would be staying at the palace where Rain is most likely living, unless of course the Resistance had her family relocated. A few of his spies heard rumors that she left for Endor on Leia's request.

His master's orders were simple. Kill anyone that stands in his path to Luke Skywalker but keep Leia alive and bring her to Snoke. Did that mean killing the royal family? He felt a pull of grief if that were to happen but his thoughts of seeing the First Order destroy the Resistance rested easy in his mind. He smirked and watched the lights dance on the planet. If he had to kill Rain, then so be it. Snoke's orders were to bring Leia back alive and if the awakener happened to appear then to take them back too. He was sure he could woo the person to the dark side.

"Sir we spotted the Millennium Falcon entering the atmosphere. Should we also land?"

Kylo sneered. "Let us land… but let Skywalker get comfortable first before attacking. He needs to be reunited with General Leia before his death," Kylo replied.

Finally… the moment he longed for. The day had finally come when he would kill Luke Skywalker, the Supreme Jedi Master.

* * *

Rain heard distant whispers coming from the other side of the room and opened her eyes to see a girl and boy staring at her. Rain screeched and reached for the knife on her bedside table.

"No! We're not here to kill you!" The guy shouted.

"Princess Rain right?" The girl asked.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Rain shouted pulling the covers over her chest with the knife in her left hand.

"Rain! My name is Rey, I'm a Jedi and the first to awaken the force in thirty years. Leia told us you were the one Luke has been searching for," The girl said.

Rain looked over at Rey confused and glared at the guy standing next to Rey.

"Oh… My name is Finn. I'm a friend of Poe. He told me all about you."

"Rey and Finn… Why were you in my room while I was sleeping? Better question how the hell did you get in here?"

"I picklocked it… Sorry about that," Rey replied.

"I'm going to see what's for breakfast…" Finn said awkwardly and left the two girls.

Rain pulled the covers aside and walked over to the bathroom wearing only a long shirt. She yawned and splashed water on her face.

"Princess?" Rey asked.

"Don't call me princess since you'll most likely be teaching me this force stuff. Just call me Rain." Rain complained and walked into her closet and changed into black pants, tan knee high boots, a dark undershirt and a blue over shirt that draped over her chest and back in a x formation that glide past her waist to her mid-thigh. She pulled her hair back into a tight braid and placed her favorite tiara on the top of her head. The tiara was shaped into multiple leaves with sapphires and diamonds encrusted inside each silver colored leaf.

She grabbed her lightsaber and noticed Rey had her's attached to a belt.

"Do I get one of those?" Rain asked. Rey laughed and crossed her arms.

"You know for a princess… you don't really act like one."

"I don't stand for the flashy getup and sassy attitude. The people want someone to look up to, not a celebrity that hides behind glossy clothes and makeup pretending to help the people."

"So what exactly do you do then?"

"Hide from the suitors that my parents invite over who want to marry me. I'm saving them the chance of having to deal with my psycho self and marry someone who's actually worth their time. I travel and rule alone," Rain replied coolly and grabbed her bow and arrow bag before walking out.

"Actually, Rain…" Rey took Rain's bow and arrow bag and tossed it back into the room. "You can't use that anymore. Luke is requiring you to handle the lightsaber from now on."

"Awesome… leave me vulnerable with a weapon I hardly know how to use. I'm sure Kylo Ren would _love_ to see me now."

"Hm… I'm pretty sure he's somewhere nearby actually… I wouldn't be surprised if he actually found out we were here." The two girls walked into the dining hall where numerous people sat at the long table. Rain noticed a very tall creature covered in hair sitting next to Leia talking in a language Rain couldn't understand.

"That's Chewy. He's the new captain of the Falcon since his best friend died a few months ago," Rey told her. Rain felt a pain of pity for the creature. She had heard stories about Han Solo and his companion. Poe waved her and Rey over where he filled both of their plates with food.

"Hurry up and eat, Princess. Someone is waiting for you," Leia told her before leaving the dining area.

"Skywalker?" Rain asked Rey. Rey shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her breakfast. Rain looked at her plate and felt a sickening lurch in her stomach. She felt nervous to see Luke Skywalker again after spying on him the last time he was here back when he had students to train and become future Jedi.

"Eat, Rain," Poe demanded and looked at her with a small smirk.

She felt a sharp twist of pain as Poe looked at her. He had on the same look as any other man would when they look at her. A mixture of hunger and interest. She wolfed down her food and pulled Rey towards the door avoiding eye contact with Poe.

"Where is Skywalker?" Rain asked her.

"The Jedi Temple," Rey replied. Rain looked at her lightsaber and crammed it in between her shirts so First Order spies couldn't see the weapon. Rey followed her to the underground area where a vehicle was already waiting for them, this time a faster air craft sat in front of the steps. The guard bowed and helped the two of them before gliding past the gate and into the busy air highway.

"The senate doesn't inform me much on the First Order so enlighten me on the enemy," Rain said to Rey.

"Kylo Ren mostly leads it but he has a master named Snoke who helped kill all of Luke Skywalker's students. We know Kylo is Leia and Han Solo's son but he killed Han Solo before the Starkiller was destroyed. Right now we believe he is alive but wounded. However, Luke sensed that he has grown stronger with the force which makes him a threat but Luke believes he sees the light and is not fully covered in darkness. Luke thinks we can help Kylo change sides and go against Snoke but it'll be pretty hard."

"Why do we need him? He seems too confusing to handle," Rain replied. Rey chuckled.

"You sound like the old me before Luke took me under his wing. Kylo's name is Ben Solo. Luke thinks Ben is still there but the dark side is hard to prove wrong."

"What about Snoke?"

"We don't know much about him. He turned Ben and persuade him to kill Luke's Jedi Order and the rest of his pupils. His whereabouts are unknown but Luke thinks Snoke may be hiding in Naboo."

"Naboo? We have a treaty with them about hiding First Order members. Why would they hide Snoke? That weapon they used destroyed Naboo's top trader, Hosnian Prime."

"Naboo is also the home of Palpatine, the leader of the old Empire."

Rey couldn't imagine Naboo hiding Snoke while his army slowly took over the galaxy. Naboo even vowed to be a Resistance hideout!

"We're here, your highness," The soldier said.

Rain hopped out of the shuttle and looked at the old stone building before her. The building was crumbling and slowly cracking from age. Rey stood next to her and beamed at the old building.

"Beauty comes from the history within," Rey said and winked at Rain before heading inside the temple. Rain pressed her hand on the stone building and felt a strange presence within. This place may be broken, but the force was here and extremely strong. Rain pulled out the lightsaber from her shirt and slowly stepped into the temple. The once beautiful ceilings and floors were cracked and falling apart. With each step she took, dust rose from the deterring carpet until she stepped on a marble flooring where her boots' movement echoed throughout the large hall. She felt a tug and rise of the force as she moved deeper into the temple.

Rain walked into a large room where several chairs stood against the wall facing a floor with several circles decorated with different symbols and languages from old planets. Rey sat in one of the old chairs staring at her.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Rain. You can feel it right?"

"The force? I'm sure someone who isn't interested in it can feel it here," Rain replied. Someone shuffled from the side and Rain's lightsaber erupted and her hand flying out in front of her as the person slammed into the wall and gave out a moan of pain. Rey yelped in shock and rushed to help Finn to his feet.

"Damn she's strong and she hasn't even had a lesson yet!" Finn complained as he rubbed his back.

"I… I didn't know I could do that…" Rain replied and looked at her hand.

"You're extremely strong, Rain. Everyone who felt you disturb the force is looking for you. The First Order may have sensed Luke here and are on their way but as long as we keep you safe we can get you to Endor," Finn said.

"Wait are you a Jedi too?" Rain shouted at him.

"Sort of… I'm still in training… Rey is more powerful than any of us at the moment."

"Any of us? There are more than you? How many damn people are here watching?" Rain shouted angrily.

"We can't tell you, Rain. Come on follow me," Rey replied and Rain took a step back.

"Rain, we don't have time! You need to trust Rey," Finn hissed. Rain shot an angry look at him before taking a deep breath and nodding. She watched the purple light from her lightsaber vanish and followed Rey through a door to a balcony where a cloaked man stood watching the city below. Rey stood off to the side and smiled at Rain.

Rain held tightly onto her lightsaber and stared at the cloaked man. He pulled down his hood to reveal white hair. He turned and looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess Rain."

Rain stared at Luke, a thousand questions rattled her brain. She couldn't form words out of her mouth and her heart froze as she stared at the most powerful Jedi of the galaxy.

"We don't have much time, the First Order may already have found us," Rey said. Luke looked over at her and nodded.

"You have disturbed the force greatly, Rain. Anyone that can sense the force felt this. You are being hunted by the First Order. Snoke wants you and he will send Ben to kill anyone in his path to make sure you turn to the dark side," Luke said.

"Why would I turn to the dark side? They blow up planets and kill innocent people!" Rain shouted.

"Snoke will just use your power to rule the galaxy. He will use you just like he's using Kylo-"

"Ben. His name is Ben, Rey," Luke replied.

"He's using _Ben's_ power and he'll use yours too. Luke can teach you how to use the force and control it because let's face it… you slammed Finn into a wall with a flick of your hand."

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm here to become someone I don't want to be but I don't have a choice right? The force chooses people and you can't escape it," Rain replied coldly. Luke walked towards her and rest his metal hand on her shoulder.

"Your great grandfather was a Jedi and has passed down his weapon to you. Sensing the force is rare and extremely powerful. You have been chosen, Rain. You must accept your dynasty use the force wisely."

"Look, I'm sorry but I wanted to travel the galaxy and not have to worry about the First Order on my tail. Doesn't this force business protect me from others seeing me?" Rain asked. Rey laughed.

"That's not how the force is used, Princess."

Screams erupted from the city below and Luke turned and looked down.

"THE FIRST ORDER IS FIRING AT THE PALACE!" Someone shouted. Rain took a step back, her heart thumping rapidly.

"Leia and the others already left for Endor, Rain. Your family is safe," Rey assured her. It was then that Rain felt evil within the temple's walls. Whispers rung through her ears speaking of the darkness. She covered her ears and fell to her knees.

"Rain!"

"Ben is here. We need to go," Luke said and pulled up his hood. Finn ran in with a blaster in his hand.

"Kylo is here alone," Finn said. Rain looked up and at her lightsaber and felt the familiar pull towards it. She wanted her bow back and feel the clean cut wood handle and feathered end of her arrow slice through the air. The lightsaber had a different effect on her. It cut the air and felt hot in her hands. The force made her feel stronger, more _alive_ and brave.

Rain heard the hum of a ship and saw a junk cruiser fly towards them.

"They found us!" Finn shouted. The ship floated towards the balcony and opened the bottom to reveal Poe holding out his hand to help them in. Rain heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber and turned to see Ben Solo or Kylo Ren standing by the balcony's door.

"RAIN COME ON!" Rey shouted as Poe helped her inside the ship. Poe held out his hand to Rain before being thrown back into the ship by Kylo. Kylo turned to her ready to raise his hand again. Rain raised her own hand and threw Kylo back into the wall of the temple. He groaned in pain before getting up and throwing his hand out in front of him before she could throw him back again. The two began a war using the force trying to cancel the other out. She felt his urge to freeze her and he felt her need to toss him over the balcony.

"Rain! I can teach you the ways of the force! You can become stronger and more powerful than the Skywalkers. Join me!" Kylo shouted. Rain grew angry at him. She threw him back and he slammed into the wall again. Quickly Rain's lightsaber erupted as she grabbed Poe's hand. The ship's door was about to close until Rain saw Kylo pull off his mask and stare at her just as the door closed.

* * *

Kylo never suspected Rain to be the one who disturbed the force. He couldn't even sense her when he tore through the temple looking for Luke and Rey. He was surprised that Luke didn't try to fight him after what he did to his students.

Kylo felt weak for allowing Rain to beat him like that. She was stronger than he thought and the purple lightsaber proved that she had guardians protecting her like they were with Luke. Master Snoke would not be pleased that he allowed Rain to escape with Luke and Rey to who knows where. On the ground was a beautiful black velvet necklace with a sapphire jewel shaped as torch wrapped in a silver designed protection coat attached. It sparkled in the sunlight and within the jewel, hundreds of smaller sapphire jewels glittered. He remembered Rain wearing it years ago in the temple. His heart leapt to his throat as he looked at Rain's necklace. She would notice this missing and would want it back… Quickly he pocketed the necklace and left the temple smashing everything in sight. Soldiers were gathered at the entrance waiting for his order.

"Destroy this place. It is of no use to us," Kylo ordered before walking towards his aircraft.

"Sir we lost contact with the Falcon. They entered hyperspace before we could catch them," A solider said.

"Get me to Naboo. I need to speak to Snoke in person," Kylo ordered his men. His troop quickly prepared for takeoff as Kylo entered his private chambers and pulled out the necklace.

"Sir? Shouldn't we be looking for the girl?" Captain Fasma announced scaring Kylo. He turned and glared at her.

"There is no point in looking for someone we can't find at the moment. Besides I have something she values in…" He held up the necklace in the light and Fasma looked at it from over Kylo's shoulder.

"That's a royalty symbol. That is her only way of proving to others that she is a princess," Fasma said.

"Yes… but there is something else. This jewel feels different. I'm not sure what it is but I think she would want this back. We should send a message to the Resistance that we have her precious necklace," Kylo snickered.


End file.
